


A Study Date for Two

by CatsMeow63



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, as college kids, but that's where they meet, cause they're so funny and cute, first meetins, honestly, i just wanted to write something for htem, its really silly, not really a coffee shop au, this is super silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 06:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6318502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatsMeow63/pseuds/CatsMeow63
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo was planning on spending the afternoon holed up in a coffee shop doing homework. And he was. Until someone starting hitting on him in his Mac's airdrop. </p>
<p>Inspired by a tumblr post that I saw so long ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Study Date for Two

**Author's Note:**

> I don't understand how airdrop works, I've never had a Mac, barely used them either. This was just too cute of an idea for these idiots that I had to do it.

Kuroo huffed in annoyance as he stared at the massive 20-page essay he was working on. The coffee shop was filled with other college students, some he vaguely recognized from around campus, most of which he didn’t recognize at all. He took a sip of his iced coffee, his frown deepening when he sucked more air than coffee through the straw.

He set his empty cup down and began checking his twitter, not yet ready to get back to his essay. After about 2 minutes of mindlessly scrolling, his laptop notified him of a new document in his air drop. Kuroo quirked his eyebrow and opened the word document.

The document opened with a picture of an owl wearing sport sunglasses and the caption “will u go out w/ me?” underneath it. Kuroo tried to stifle his snort into the back of his hand. He looked around with glee, hoping to figure out the mystery suitor. Unfortunately, there were mac books all over the shop and nobody seemed to be aware of him.

He turned back to the document, thankful -albeit confused- for the new distraction. Doing a quick image search Kuroo found a picture of a cat lounging in a hammock with sunglasses on. He copied it into a word document with the caption “buy me another frappucino and I’m yours” on top of it. He sent it back to whoever sent him the original picture, snorting at the “SunsOutGunsOut” name.

Once that was finished, Kuroo closed all the documents and web browers so he could at least attempt to focus back on his essay. A few minutes later he was leafing through one of his books, trying to find a particular quote he remembered highlighting that would be perfect for his paper, when he heard it.

“U-um, order for _Swag Money_?” the barista called out, trying to hold his laughter back. Kuroo’s head snapped to the side and he got up in rush, face bright red when he got the drink from the barista, mumbling a thanks as he made his back to his table.

He tentatively took a sip of the frappucino and hummed in happiness. Kuroo startled as a boy around his age suddenly plopped himself in the seat across from Kuroo.

“Guess this makes you mine now, huh?” he asked with a shining smile.

Kuroo smirked back, “ _SunsOutGunsOut_ , I presume?”

The other boy blushed faintly, scratching his nose. He had black and white hair, spiked high and back and golden eyes that shone in the coffee shop. “Well, it sounds ridiculous when you say it like that!” he admitted with a laugh. “But you’re not exactly one to talk there, _SwagMoney_.”

Kuroo didn’t have the decency to blush, though he did feel slightly embarrassed at having a stranger say the silly name back at him. He held his hands up in mock surrender. “Alright, alright, truce?”

The other boy nodded, laughing. “Working on homework?” SunsOutGunsOut asked, tilting his head toward the laptop and piles of paper.

“No I just really like to take up space.” Kuroo responded as seriously as possible.

The boy gaped back at him a moment before laughing loud. “Oh you’re a hoot! If taking up space was your goal then you’ve it achieved it wonderfully.”

“Thanks, now if only I could finish this essay just as easily I’d be all set.”

“Are you a university student?” the boy asked. Before Kuroo could answer he gasped in horror, “Oh, my god, do _not_ tell me you’re just a crazy attractive high schooler that I’m hitting on?!”

Kuroo laughed, “No! To the high school thing. Jeeze, could you imagine? I go to Tokyo university, relax, bro.”

The boy visibly sagged with relief. “Oh, haha, okay good. Well I happen to go to Tokyo university as well, I’ve been struggling my way through my own homework over there,” he turned slightly and pointed to a nearby table that had a mac book and papers stacked around it. His table was slightly larger, made for four people unlike the two-seater that Kuroo had chosen. Talk about taking up space. “And was hoping to turn this solo study session into a study date for two.”

Kuroo quirked an eyebrow. “Pretty suave for someone who doesn’t even know the name of the guy they’re hitting on.”

This time the other boy’s blush spread to his ears. “Oh, shit. Fuck, right.” He stood and offered Kuroo his hand and another beaming smile. “I’m Bokuto Koutarou. Nice to meet you!”

Kuroo laughed and reached for his hand. “Kuroo Tetsurou. Pleasure.” He looked back between the tables. “I suppose your table would make more sense to go to, huh?”

Bokuto looked at him in confusion for a moment before nodding vigorously. “Hell yeah, man!”

Kuroo bent to start grabbing his things, Bokuto helping him gather papers into piles while chatting his ear off about the math homework he had to do.

“Well, let’s get this study date started, shall we?”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are lovely! Let me know if there's any major mistakes.
> 
> Come talk to me on tumblr about these, or any other volleyball, idiots! I'm b-villager


End file.
